Aku (Bukan) kakak yang baik ?
by RenCaggie
Summary: Aku sadar, bagaimapun kerasnya aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisinya di hatimu. Ini ceritaku, aku mencintai saudaraku, namun dia mencintai gadis lain, Lacus Clyne.Tapi,Tidak, bagaimana mungkin Kira bepacaran dengan Lacus yang sudah bertunangan? pemuda bermata zamrud dan sapphire tiba-tiba hadir di kehidupan kami.
1. Chapter 1

_Aku sadar, bagaimapun kerasnya aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisinya di hatimu. Banyak hari yang kita lewati bersama, namun aku tetap tidak bisa menggapaimu. Ini ceritaku, aku mencintai saudaraku, namun dia mencintai gadis lain. _

.

.

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, GaJe, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Aku Cagalli Yula Athha**

**.**

**.**

**Cagalli POV**

Hari minggu, hari yang membuat rasa malasku meningkat tajam. Saat ini, dihari minggu, aku hanya berbaring di atas _single bed_ ini.

"Sudah berapa tahun aku tinggal di bawah atap ini?"

Aku merenung, seraya menatap langit-langit kamar ini. Aku mencoba mengingat, sudah berapa tahun aku diadopsi keluarga Yamato? Hm, itu sudah 3 tahun berlalu. 3 tahun berlalu sejak insiden maut yang merenggut ayahku, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki.

Sakit, sangat terasa sakit saat aku ingat kerjadian naas itu. Aku duduk dibangku SMP, terpatnya kelas 9 saat _tragedy_ tersebut terjadi. Ayahku, Uzumi Nara Athha meninggal pada sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Beliau yang saat itu menggunakan mobil hitamnya kehilangan kendali karena rem blong, dan menabrak sebuah truk bermuatan batu.

Tanpa aku sadari, air mataku seketika menetes.

'_Kami-sama .. Kenapa saat itu aku meminta beliau datang ke acara perpisahan sekolahku? Jika aku tidak memaksanya untuk datang, mungkin beliau masih di sampingku sekarang. Gomen.. Tou-san..'_

.

.

.

"Cagalli! Waktunya makan!"

Aku mendengar suara Kira dari lantai bawah. Kira adalah saudaraku sekarang, tepatnya ia menjadi kakak laki-laki yang berbeda satu tahun denganku.

Saat ini, aku hidup dengan keluarga Yamato. Caridad Yamato, dia adalah sekretaris _Tou-san _saat itu. Beliau segera mengadopsiku ketika tahu bahwa aku hanya sebatang kara. Beliau ibu yang sangat baik, walau aku anak angkatnya, dia menaruh perhatian lebih terhadapku dibanding pada putra semata wayangnya –Kira.

"Aku akan segera turun, Kira!" Aku menjawab panggilan Kira dengan berteriak.

Bicara soal Kira Yamato, dia adalah kakak kelasku di ORB High School. Dia pria baik hati, sopan, tampan, pintar, dan sangat berkharisma. Tanya saja namanya pada gadis di OHS, maka semua akan menjawab **"Oh, Prince Of OHS?" **Yup, dia mendapat julukan pangeran di sekolah kami.

Aku sangat mengaguminya, menyayanginya, bahkan **mungkin mencintainya**. 3 tahun tinggal bersamanya membuat aku semakin kagum akannya. Dia sangat mandiri, dewasa, dan begitu mencintai ibunya. Apa hal _negative_ pada dirinya? Aku belum menemukannya. Dia sangat sempurna, bahkan dengan didampingi Princess Of OHS, dia semakin sempurna tanpa cacat.

Jika ada murid pria THS yang bertanya siapa Princess Of OHS? Itu konyol. Semua tahu akan dirinya, Lacus Clyne, cantik, anggun, ramah, pintar dan dari keluarga terpandang. Jangan lupa akan satu fakta penting, dia adalah pacar dari Prince Of OHS –Kira.

Naas, tragis, atau kalian menyebutnya apa, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kalian menilai cerita cintaku pada seorang pria yang merupakan saudara dan telah memiliki kekasih yang sangat sempurna. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya, aku tidak bisa berhenti berharap bahwa ia berbalik dan melihatku. Sungguh akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban, jika Kira melihatku sebagai seorang gadis yang mencintainya. Karena selama ini, ia melihatku sebagai **adik**nya.

Mari sejenak lupakan tentang Kira, aku harus segera turun ke bawah sehingga tidak membuat Ibu dan Kira menunggu.

.

.

.

**Yamato's Home**

**03.00 Sore hari**

Hari ini, aku duduk santai di depan TV, Ibu –Caridad Yamato- sedang pergi keluar untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pokok yang mulai menipis dikarnakan ini akhir bulan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ibu, untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pokok sebulan dua kali. Hitungannya selalu tepat, persediaan pasti habis ditengah bulan dan akhir bulan.

"Cagalli, hari ini kau ada rencana ke luar?"

Kira duduk di sofa, tepat di sampingku. Ini pukul 03.00 sore, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV saat jam seperti ini, dihari minggu. Tentu saja ada alasan tersendiri, pada pukul tiga sore, kartun _favorite_-ku ditanyangkan.

"Tom & Jerry? Kau sudah 17 tahun, Cagalli!" Kira mengacak rambutku, aku hanya tetap terfokus pada Tom yang sedang mengejar Jerry.

"Apa salahnya? Aku menyukainya, cukup dengan alasan itu, aku akan tetap menontonnya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, termasuk perkataanmu."

Aku terkejut pada apa yang aku katakan. Apa yang aku katakan, sungguh berlaku pula untuk perasaan yang aku rasakan padanya.

'_aku menyukaimu, cukup dengan alasan itu aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu tanpa peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, termasuk bagaimana nantinya responmu setelah kau mengetahuinya.'_

"Kau selalu saja ketus padaku. Aku bukan kakak yang baikkah untukmu?"

Kira merangkulku, lalu memaksaku menatapnya dengan mengalihkan wajahku dari depan ke kanan –tepat ke depan wajahnya.

Kami saling menatap, walau jantungku sangat berdetak cepat dan tak kuasa untuk terus menatapnya, aku tidak ingin ia curiga, jadi aku tetap menatapnya dan berdoa agar tidak ada sembulat merah yang muncul pada wajahku.

"Katakan, apa aku kakak yang baik untukmu?"

Dia merangkul leherku dan semakin mendekatkan wajahku padanya hingga hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Ada hal lain yang ia lakukan, dengan tangan kanannya ia mengusap pipiku dengan pelan. Dia selalu menggodaku, dia selalu membuat jantungku hampir meledak seperti ini. Aku pikir dia menaruh rasa pula padaku, tapi sedekat apapun kami, seintim apapun posisi kami, dia tidak pernah memerah. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang selalu memerah atas perlakuannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kira?"

Aku tidak pernah melawan, aku hanya menerima perlakuannya dan … menikmatinya?

"Aku **ingin menjadi kakak yang baik** untukmu."

Kira sedikit maju, namun 'sedikit' itu menghapus semua jarak diantara hidung kami. Kini hidung kami bersentuhan, tangan yang merangkulku kini berada di pipiku sama seperti tangan kanannya. Aku pastikan, saat ini sembulat merah telah muncul padaku. Kira menutup matanya, menempelkan keningnya pada keningku.

Seperti ini lagi, Kira menunjukan ekspresi yang sulit aku baca. Seperti lelah? Namun bukan lelah secara fisik.

'_apa yang kau sembunyikan, Kira?' _

"Aku **ingin menjadi kakak yang baik**, Cagalli.."

Dia mengulang kalimat yang sama seperti tadi, dia mengulangnya lagi dengan berbisik. Hatiku teriris, _'apa aku menjadi bebanmu, Kira? Kau selama ini adalah kakak yang baik.. kau selalu bertanggung jawab dan menjagaku. Kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau selalu memilih untuk menghabiskan liburanmu dengan keluarga –aku & ibu- daripada dengan pacarmu. Kau sungguh baik, Kira.. jangan bertanya seperti itu!'_

Aku ingin mengucapkan semuanya, aku ingin mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi sungguh sulit, saat sesak mulai aku rasa dan pandanganku menjadi kabur.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya.."

Dia tersenyum sedih, lalu memelukku.

"Kau kakak yang baik!"

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya, aku berhasil. Aku ingin kalimat itu bisa menghapus rasa sedihnya, menghapus beban yang ia pikirkan. Namun, dia semakin memelukku erat dan berkata…

"Aku **bukan kakak yang baik**.."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Di festival kembang api tahun lalu, dia mengatakan hal yang sama. Perasaan sedih, sampai di hatiku saat ia menunjukan bagaimana ekspresinya ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut.. dihari festival kembang api. Hari ia _jadian _dengan Lacus Clyne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Baik' bagimu itu seperti apa, Kira? 'Baik' bagimu seperti apa, jika 'baik' bagiku telah kau dapatkan dan kau tidak mengakuinya._

'_Baik' bagimu seperti apa? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku ini…_

_._

_._

_Atau…_

_._

_._

_Apa yang terjadi hingga kau berkata kau bukan kakak yang baik?_

.

.

**TBC**

**Ini Fanfic Ren persembahkan buat Nee-chan tersanyang yang pengen KiCag -walaupun mungkin ga bakalan KiCag endingnya- N' Buat Popcaga juga yang pengen KiCag :)**

**semoga dapat menghibur kalian.**


	2. Chapter 2 ikatan yang rumit

**Ichirukilover30 **: Kaget loh penggemar bleach baca ffc ini. hehe. Makasih banget ya ;) Hampir bener tuh tebakannya. Pasaran banget ya ceritanya. Hurf.. Iya, iya.. sama tuh! Ren juga sempet ngira pair GS ntu KiCag. Eh ternyata kembar tapi setuju aja tuh AsuCaga. Hehe

**Pandamwuchan **: Nih update. Sungguh kau (bukan) kakak yang baik! Haha. Makasih buat dukung ffc ini

**Cyaaz **: Soalnya masih agak ribet. Liat Chap ini deh Ren seneng banget ya bikin KiCag galau. Haha.. koala juga kadang sadis tuh :D makasih wolfy-senpai juga dukung ren mulu.

**OrenoExia **: Iya. Ketularan nee-chan ku jadinya demam sis-con. Makasih udah review.

**popcaga **: Makasih udah sempetin baca ;)

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, GaJe, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Yamato's Home**

**12 p.m**

**Kira POV**

**.**

Sudah pukul 12 malam, mataku tak kunjung tertutup untuk segera mengunjungi dunia mimpi. Besok ada ulangan, aku harus segera tidur jika aku tidak ingin esok tertidur di kelas. Tapi, sungguh sial, rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang.

Kuganti posisi tidurku sedemikian rupa, tapi sungguh aku tidak sedikitpun menunjukan kemajuan untuk segera tertidur.

Aku mencoba 'mengitung domba', tapi itu semakin membingungkan dan membuatku tertawa saat yang muncul di pikiranku bukan hanya domba, tapi ada _wolf_,panda,koala dan yang lainnya yang aku lihat di kebun binatang saat terakhir aku datang kesana. Konyol, aku tertawa sendiri pada pikiran 'liar' ku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku lagi, ke kanan, dan memperhatikan apa saja yang tertangkap mataku.

Bola basket di atas lemari, raket listrik untuk nyamuk, lampu kamar di atas meja kecil, lalu disamping lampu tersebut ada dua bingkai foto. Yang pertama adalah foto kami.

Foto itu adalah foto yang diambil untuk pertama kalinya sejak Cagalli hadir di rumah ini. Pada foto berlatar kediaman Yamato tersebut, aku dan Cagalli berdiri berpegangan tangan dan Ibu merangkul kami dari belakang dengan senyum ceria.

Bicara soal pertama Cagalli datang ke rumah ini, itu saat aku duduk di bangku SMA, kelas sepuluh. Aku masih mengingatnya, sampai _detail_nya.

**.**

_**Flashback On :**_

**.**

"_Kira, tolong bereskan kamar di lantai dua,ya.." _Itu suara ibuku, dari jalur lain. Ibu menelponku saat aku baru sampai di rumah setelah bermain basket dengan teman sekolahku.

"Ya, aku akan segera membereskannya." Jawabku, seraya berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai 2. Aku lelah, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ibuku.

Ini adalah hari yang bersejarah untuk keluargaku. Hari dimana keluarga Yamato –kami- yang biasanya dua orang akan menjadi tiga.

Tiga, ya.. Sudah lama bilangan ganjil itu tak lagi hadir saat kami menghitung penghuni rumah ini. Tiga menjadi dua, itu terjadi saat kepala keluarga –ayah- meninggal dunia saat aku masih kecil. Sedih rasanya, beliau ayah yang sangat baik. Tapi terus hanyut dalam kesedihan dan masalalu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Aku bangkit, untuk menjaga ibuku, satu-satunya keluargaku.

Beberapa jam lagi, mungkin tidak hanya ibu yang harus aku jaga. Akan ada seorang adik, seorang gadis berusia satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia gadis yang ceria, sedikit pemberontak dan terkadang begitu manis. Itu semua yang dikatakan ibuku, aku jelas sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya.

Aku telah selesai membereskan kamar yang ada di lantai dua, dan 'beberapa jam' pun berlalu hingga kudengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

Segera aku melangkah menuju pintu, lalu kudapati senyum ramah ibuku yang berdiri bersama seorang gadis pirang di belakangnya.

Gadis itu, kulihat hanya menunduk. Dengan gaun sederhana berwarna hitam dan selendang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya, dia nampak terpuruk. Ah, aku ingat, ini hari pemakanan ayahnya.

"Kira, tolong bawakan kopernya. Ayo, Cagalli.. Kita masuk."

Ibu merangkulnya dan menuntun ia agar masuk ke dalam rumah. Kuperhatikan dari dekat saat ia melewatiku, matanya nampak kosong. Siapa yang meninggal? Ayahnya, atau dia?

3 hari telah berlalu, gadis bernama Cagalli itu mengurung diri di kamar dan sama sekali seperti tak berniat untuk keluar. Pintu kamarnya tak ia kunci, tiap pagi dan sore aku membawakannya makanan yang tak pernah ia sentuh sama sekali. Ibu, selalu mencoba membujuknya agar mau makan. Ibu sangat khawatir, saat tubuh kecilnya nampak semakin kecil –kurus.

Ketika malam datang, ibu selalu menangis karna khawatir akan kondisi Cagalli. Hatiku teriris, ibu sungguh sudah sangat menyayanginya sebagai putri beliau, tapi perasaan ibu seperti tak sampai pada hati gadis itu.

Hari ke empat pun datang, aku datang dipagi hari menggantikan ibu yang sedang sakit untuk membuka gordeng kamar si gadis pirang.

Kubuka pintu kamarnya, sunyi, seperti tak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang menempati kamar tersebut. Pada faktanya, gadis itu masih duduk di samping tempat tidurnya pada sebuah karpet cokelat dan menunduk seperti biasanya.

Aku melangkah melewatinya, lalu membuka gordeng kamar, membiarkan cahaya sang surya masuk. Aku tetap berdiri, menikmati potret alam nan indah dari balik kaca kamar ini. Kutatap langit, sudah sebiru lautan. Aku bangun kesiangan? Mungkin sekarang sudah pukul 9. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku bolos sekolah? Semua ini membingungkan hatiku. Ibu yang sakit, dan gadis ini. Adakah hal yang dapat aku lakukan?

"Hey, kau, apa kau tidak lelah terus duduk di sana sambil menunduk? Lehermu tidak sakit? Perutmu tidak lapar? Matamu tak lelah?" Aku bertanya, namun pandanganku masih mengarah pada langit. Dia tidak merespon, aku melanjutkan kalimatku. Dia gadis yang sedikit pemberontak, aku ingat ibu mengatakan hal itu. Maka, akankah ia tetap terdiam? Saat aku berkata, "Kau menyedihkan, kau begitu lemah. Biar aku tebak, beginilah seorang Attha? Kudengar ibumu meninggal bunuh diri. Tentu itu karena hatinya lemah, bukan? Lalu ayahmu? Tak mendidikmu untuk menjadi gadis yang tegar. Ayahmu itu sungguh menyedi-"

_Buk.._

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku terkejut saat seseorang dengan paksa membalikkan badanku dan meninju tepat di pipiku. Aku sedikit mundur karnanya, hingga tubuhku bersandar pada kaca jendela besar kamar ini.

Kulihat gadis itu –yang memukulku- menunduk, membuat matanya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya. Aku berhasil, setidaknya membuat ia bereaksi. Terlalu berhasil..

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal mereka! Berani-beraninya kau!" Suaranya menggema di ruangan yang tak besar ini. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat matanya hidup. _Amber_ yang indah, bertemu dengan _amesthyst_ milikku. Aku menatapnya, dia menangis. Selama empat hari ia disini, tak kudengar ia menangis. Ia hanya duduk terdiam, dengan mata kosong. Sekarang ia berdiri mengahadapku, dengan air mata yang berlinang deras seakan tak memberi tanda akan berhenti.

"Tarik kata-katamu kembali! Tarik semuanya! Ibuku tidak bunuh diri, bodoh! Itu hanya alibi yang ayah berikan untuk menutupi kasus pembunuhan yang merenggut nyawa ibuku! Dan ayahku, ayahku sangat baik dalam mendidikku! Ia mengajarkan aku bagaimana kehidupan. Untuk tetap tersenyum, untuk tetap tenang, untuk tidak menangis!"

Mataku melebar, aku terkejut. Aku baru mengerti, dia bukan gadis lemah. Dia mungkin benar-benar terpuruk, tapi ia selama ini sedang berusaha.. Untuk tegar, untuk tidak menangis.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya duduk terdiam di ruangan ini?! Jika kau putrinya, kau harus sekuat beliau! Dia pemimpin bangsa ini, sosok yang mengagumkan. Bagaimana bisa putrinya se-mengerikan ini?!"

Aku membentaknya, dia tak menatap mataku lagi. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya, seperti berusaha agar ia berhenti menangis.

"Kau ini!" Aku tak tahan dengan sikapnya lagi. Aku menarik lengannya, memutar tubuhnya hingga posisi kami terbalik. Ia, kali ini bersandar pada kaca tersebut dan aku mengimpitnya dengan kedua lenganku yang ada di tiap sisinya agar ia tak memberontak.

"Jangan mencoba berpura-pura tegar dengan tidak menangis! Kau malah sangat menyedihkan saat hanya duduk dan tak menatap hari! Jika kau ingin menangis, menangis saja!"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan kembali kedua mata kami.

"Menangis saja, tak apa.." Suaraku melemah, aku sedikit memiringkan wajahku dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Walau nampak ragu-ragu, ia akhirnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecil miliknya lalu memangis begitu kencang.

Aku tersenyum, ini akan menjadi awal baginya, bagi keluarga kami.

Ku usap rambut pirangnya, mendekatkan kepalanya pada dadaku lalu menempatkan kedua tanganku pada pinggangnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku disini, kami disini sebagai keluargamu. Jadi mulai sekarang, cobalah membuka hari bersama kami. Di bawah atap ini, aku berjanji akan menjagamu, Cagalli. Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu."

Dua hari kemudian, kami memutuskan untuk bertamasya. Cagalli yang sudah mendapat 'pencerahan' mulai membuka hatinya untuk keluarga baru yang ia miliki. Ibu perlahan sembuh dari sakitnya, setelah Aku memberitahu bahwa Cagalli mulai makan.

Maka pada hari itu, keluarga kecil ini tersenyum bahagia. Ibu yang paling senang diantara kami seperti lupa akan umurnya dan dengan kekanak-kanakan meminta orang yang sedang lewat di depan rumah mereka untuk memotret mereka sebelum berangkat.

Foto pertama keluarga Yamato yang baru, Aku, Ibu, Cagalli.

_**Flashback off**_

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum, perasaan lega selalu aku rasakan saat mengingat _moment _tersebut. Itu adalah saat yang sulit bagi keluarga kami. Syukurlah, sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Rumah ini menjadi sangat hangat dan Ibu lebih bersemangat sejak Cagalli mulai tersenyum. Senyum di wajah kedua keluargaku itu, yang akan selalu aku jaga walau harus bertaruh dengan apapun.

Aku mengalihkan fokusku dari bingkai foto pertama menuju bingkai foto kedua yang terdapat di sisi bingkai pertama. Di sana itu, adalah foto aku dengan kekasihku, Lacus Clyne. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum lembut ke arah kamera, sedangkan aku hanya menatap lembut padanya seraya memeluk ia dari belakang.

_Moment _manis itu kami abadikan saat kami sukses menjalankan tugas kami sebagai anggota OSIS dan berpesta _BBQ_ di _villa_ miliknya.

**Flashback On :**

**.**

"Kira! Ayo berfoto dengan yang lainnya."

Lacus menarik lenganku, membawaku menuju depan _Villa_ dimana ada beberapa orang sedang berkumpul di sana.

"Lacus, aku itu sedang memanggang. Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba menarikku ke sini? Kau bisa kan berfoto di sana?" Aku sedikit marah padanya.

"Ma-maaf Kira. Mereka bilang latarnya di sini bagus dan percahayaan juga tepat. Di sana kan terlalu gelap." Lacus menunduk, dia mudah sekali merasa bersalah. Kini aku tersenyum lembut, dia itu menjengkelkan dalam arti lain.

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan memfoto kita?" Kucoba menghiburnya, aku menangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku di sini, Kira. Jangan bermesraan di depanku. Menjijikan.." Sai dengan membawa sebuah kamera berjalan ke arah kami.

"Kau hanya iri, Sai." Aku tersenyum menggodanya. Bagiku, dia pria yang sangat sial karna tidak bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya Flay yang saat ini tidak ikut karena sakit.

"Apapun, terserah." Sai tersenyum dan mulai mengarahkan bidikan kameranya pada kami.

"Aku turuti maumu, putri." Aku memeluk Lacus dari belakang dan Lacus kembali tersenyum.

Dalam hitungan tiga, kamipun selesai mengabadikan _moment_ ini dan Sai kembali mengambil gambar siapa saja yang ingin berfoto. Walau sudah selesai, aku masih saja memeluknya.

"Sesi pemotretan telah selesai, tuan Yamato." Lacus mencoba melepaskan tanganku yang melingkar di perutnya. Dia mungkin malu karena kami masih diantara yang lainnya alias di depan umum.

"Malam ini dingin, bukan? Aku hanya tidak ingin _princess _kedinginan." Aku tersenyum nakal padanya dan mencium pipi merahnya.

"Kira," dia memanyunkan bibirnya tanda sebal. "Kau lebih agresif dari tunanganku"

"Haha.. Benarkah? Bukankah dia lebih agresif? Dia pernah mencium bibirmu, kan? Sedangkan aku belum."

"Mungkin kau benar. Kau lebih tau soal dia karena kau sahabatnya." Lacus berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku dan tersenyum jahil. "Dia akan marah jika tahu kau menembakku."

"Aku takut…" Ucapku seraya berpura-pura ketakutan.

"Dasar _actor_ yang buruk." Lacus menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menuju teman kami yang sedang memanggang daging sapi. Aku berdiri di sana, tersenyum dan menatap punggungnya.

_**Flasback Off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan dia yang nampak dalam foto tersebut, lalu merasa mengantuk dan perlahan menutup mata saat kalimat terakhir berhasil lolos dari bibirku sebelum alam bawah sadar merenggut kesadaranku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lacus.."

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

.

Di atas _single bed _berseprai biru itu, seorang remaja bermata _sapphire_ nampak sedang memperhatikan sebuah foto.

"Kapan sih liburan datang? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan gadis pirang itu."

Dia menatap foto tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di dada bidangnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

_Di lain tempat…_

"Dasar kau, Kira. Aku menyuruhmu menjaganya, bukan bermesraan dengannya."

Pria yang duduk menghadap laptop _blue _itu memperhatikan sebuah foto yang seorang anak OHS _share_ pada album berjudul **'Prince & Princess of OHS'**.

"Lihat saja, akan aku balas kau." Ucapnya seraya menyeringai.

**TBC**

**Special Thanks For : Pandamwuchan, ichirukilover30, Cyaaz, OreonExia, Popcaga.  
**

**(-_-) **kurang menarik ya? responnya dikit um. gimana ya? hehe


End file.
